1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a shoe insert and more particularly to a stiffening and reinforcing insert for the heel engaging area or quarter portion of the shoe upper to facilitate movement of the foot into the shoe without the quarter portion of the shoe upper being rolled over and inwardly as frequently occurs especially when placing a shoe of the slip on type onto the foot of a wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Shoes are provided with uppers which enclose the foot and various procedures have been adapted to enable the shoe to be placed on the foot and securely retained thereon. Included in the efforts to facilitate insertion of a foot into a shoe is the provision of various shoe horns and other similar aids. While such devices perform satisfactorily, they quite frequently are not available when their use if desired which has resulted in people using their fingers to assist in the insertion of the foot into a shoe or merely forcing the foot into the shoe and working the shoe back and forth until it slips on the foot. This frequently results in the upper edge portion of the heel quarter or vamp of the shoe upper being rolled forwardly and downwardly. When this action is repeated numerous times, it will damage the quarter portion of the shoe upper since it becomes flexible rather than being substantially rigid which is necessary to properly retain the shoe upper in proper shape. This problem is especially prevalent in slip on type shoe constructions.